the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Clinton
'Clinton '''is a man who formerly worked at the Amusement Park. Bio When meeting him, Clinton is a average worker who is working at the ring toss stand at the Amusement Park and Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio soon discover him while Antonio is getting a hotdog at Harry's hotdog stand. The Bear Brothers talk to the man and Clinton explains to them that ring toss is the easiest game in the Amusement Park and seeing them gives him an excellent idea. Clinton thinks that the Bear Brothers can help him with bringing circus comers to the ring toss stand at the Amusement Park. His first customer is Josh the builder who has to pay five dollars for a go. However Josh keeps missing and pays him two more five dollar bills to Clinton as he has two more tries but doesn't get any, when leaving Clinton seems happy for customers and goes to get ready for the next customer. The next customer arrives and decides to have a go at ring toss but the cost is five dollars and Clinton claims it's for a good cause. Farmer Ferdinand misses the first shot and gives Clinton five bucks for another go, he misses again and goes for his third and final try at ring toss by paying Clinton an additional five bucks but he still misses but Clinton says to come back soon. Clinton says that the Bear Brothers can go home as they have had a busy day with him and the three leave and Clinton goes behind a door at the ring toss stand and shows a more greedy side with currently thirty dollars in hand altogether counting by fives and says that the fun is just beginning and that he will be richer than anyone in the whole wide world! The next day, the Bear Brothers return to Clinton who has a special job for them to advertise that after five bucks are spent, then it'll go down to one buck for a go. Larry the rookie cop arrives for a go and Clinton tells him that it'll be five bucks for one go at ring toss, Larry tries his hands at it but misses but doesn't appear to have any other five bucks on him but Larry says that it has gone down to one buck and that one dollar will satisfy another go at ring toss. But after missing the second go, the price becomes higher for the third go at two one dollar bills (two bucks altogether) but Larry misses the third shot and leaves, sipping his espresso. Soon as Larry leaves, Clinton gets a devious smile with currently thirty-eight bucks in hand and laughs maniacally, the Bear Brothers come out after advertising and Larry wonders what they could be doing there, Tito claims he heard Larry laughing but Larry lies that the customers are always right and that it's hilarious when they come to his ring toss stand. The next customer Paul arrives and looks for it to be his lucky day and and Clinton tells Paul it is one dollar for one go but he keeps missing and the third go is three one dollar bills for him (three dollars altogether) leaving Clinton with an amount of fourty-four dollars. When not looking, Tito sees that Clinton has put glue behind the targets and that that is cheating and goes to tell the greedy man. He tells Clinton that there is glue put behind the targets but Clinton pretends to act unsure of what he is talking about. However, he says that bringing in customers is the only thing needed for the ring toss stand at the Amusement Park and that's all he cares about as he doesn't want to lose money, revealing his true colors in the process. Tito says that putting glue behind the targets is cheating and it shouldn't be allowed but Clinton says that the only thing great for business is money showing he has been corrupted by money. Just then, Deputy Dog shows up while Clinton and Tito are going after each other, the dog cop states that he just came for a game of ring toss but sees something is not right around there. The panda bear tells Deputy Dog that Clinton has put glue behind the targets only to bring in money as he is incredibly greedy, Clinton tries to tell Deputy Dog that it's all just a lie and there are no rigged targets at all but to no avail as Deputy Dog has Sheriff Squirrel on speed dial. As Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog approach, he runs away until the rookie cop Larry comes up looking to get the handcuffs on him before Clinton runs into Tim's office. Clinton tells Tim that the police is on him and that he can't go to prison for a lifetime. Tim asks him why the police is after him as they have to be for a good reason, Clinton doesn't answer until he is forced to by Tim. The man finally says that he may or may not have rigged the game of ring toss so that he can bring in more money and everyone will continuously come back as if they had hit the targets, they would've forgotten about it. Tim questions if he did or didn't do it but Clinton refuses to answer until Tim comes up close to him in where Clinton has sweat all over his face and it is clear that he needs to tell the truth. Eventually Clinton tells Tim that he ''did rig the game of ring toss just to bring in more customers and make lots and lots of money, Tim hears this and tells Clinton he has no other choice but to fire him from his job. Clinton tells Tim that he can't fire him but it is too late as he is fired on the spot, now unemployed, Clinton walks out of Tim's office unhappy and it only gets worse for him as Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry see him and know that he has no place to run. Immediately Sheriff Squirrel puts handcuffs around the hands of Clinton and they take him to their police car and Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio return to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters after the incident. Nowadays Clinton is an inmate of Stuffedgomery Prison where he is being sentenced for crimes and he vows revenge at the Amusement Park workers who made him unemployed and the Bear Brothers who caused him to end up in prison… Physical Clinton is an average height, he has black hair, black eyes and tan skin. Attire When he worked at the Amusement Park, Clinton wore a blue buttoned shirt and wears a name tag that says "Clinton" on the left-hand side of his shirt, he wears white pants, black shoes and a red baseball cap. Now that he is in Stuffedgomery Prison, he wears the orange prison jumpsuit with the letters "Stuffedgomery Prison" written in caps on the back. Persona At first glance, Clinton seems like a guy working at the Amusement Park wanting to make circus comers happy for their time there. But once people are playing ring toss once more, Clinton shows a more devious and greedy side to him as he only wants customers to get paid a whole lot of money and he tricks customers by putting glue behind the targets because there would be no customers after the targets are knocked over. When getting fired and eventually arrested, Clinton tries to show a more innocent side to Tim (who fired him) and the Stuffedgomery Police (who arrested him) by saying that's it all a big mistake and it couldn't've been him who did a crime. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 23: Bears at the Fair *Season 25: Tents Brothers (mentioned) Friends and Enemies Friends *Jimmy the Clown Enemies *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Ron Tents *Raul *Cooper *Rob *Roy *Otto *Harness Azikiwe *Mr. Bakersfield *Garrett Golden *Harry Hamilton *Keith Neilson *The Goldfishes *Josh Hughes *Farmer Ferdinand *Paul Moosetrack *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Tents Trivia *Though an antagonist, Clinton's biggest problem is greed as he only wanted customers to try ring toss for getting lots of money. *Clinton seemed to be friends with Jimmy the Clown as, though Clinton didn't seem evil at first, they are both evil workers at the Amusement Park, that it is before Clinton got fired and sentenced to Stuffedgomery Prison. *Clinton is a minor antagonist in the twenty-third season. *His last name is unknown. *Clinton is the first and only Amusement Park worker to get fired. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Stuffedgomery Category:Antagonists